New Way of Swimming
by SavageVolpe
Summary: A very long, one-shot of KuramaxHiei (summary inside)


Hey All!!! You're about to embark on another fan fiction by me!!! insert evil laughter here Okay..yea…..but lets first talk about the disclaimer and warnings, shall we?

Disclaimer: I do not, in anyways, own Yu Yu Hakusho. I also do not own Ninja Gaiden

Warnings: Mild swearing. Kuwabara bashing (slight) May contain ooc-ness Couples: KoenmaxBotan, and KuramaxHiei. So…. if you can't stand the fact that those people are paired together, no matter how mild their action together be, such as a quick kiss….I suggest you leave now.

Summary: One-shot, Kurama has to write a poem for literature class.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 "Welcome back, how are you all?" The prince of the Rekai turned around in his chair to look at the four occupants across from his desk.

"Oh, just peachy." A raven-haired teen commented with his hands in his pockets. "I love to have my clothes stained with demon blood, it's so fun."

"Yea, and getting bruises is so exhilarating." A tall orange-hair teen stood rubbing his arm.

"Don't we feel like the smart ningen, using words like exhilarating, did your sister have to teach you that one?" A, what appeared to be teen, dressed in black was currently glaring and smirking at the orange-haired teen.

"I get so tired of you shrimp!"

"I can make it where you don't have to see me anymore." He looked upon him with an evil glint in his crimson eyes. "Or anyone else for that matter."

"Now you guys, you fight to much." A red-haired teen looked at them both, then back to the prince. "Were all doing fine Koenma-sama."

"Ah, Kurama, what have I told you about calling me Koenma-sama? Just Koenma will be fine."

"Hai Koenma, Yusuke and the rest of us are just fine."

"I would be better if there wasn't this little shrimp bugging me."

"Would you just shut it Kuwabara?"

"You can't tell me what to do Urameshi!"

"Hi all!" The doors burst open to reveal a young blue-haired girl come bouncing in.

"Botan-chan." Koenma motioned for her to come over to him.

She gladly walked over and sat in his lap (a/n he's in teenager form) She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I heard yelling, Is Kuwabara and Hiei fighting again?" She looked over to the four of them.

"Actually, the detective and fool are right now." Hiei looked over at the two mentioned to see one in a headlock. "What a surprise…the detectives winning."

"Let go of me Urameshi!"

Yusuke let go of his head and shoved him forward so he stumbled into the desk. "Teach you to mess with me now, I mean, you should know better."

Kuwabara stood up quite red in the face and just glared at Yusuke.

Koenma cleared his throat so all four of them looked towards him. "Seeing as how you are all fine…how bout another mission?"

"What?! Are you crazy pacifier breath? I have enough blood on my clothes as it is."

"Aw, come on. It would be a quick one."

"I'm afraid I have to decline to Koenma. I have some unfinished homework to attend too. Speaking of which. What time is it?"

Yusuke lifted up his sleeve to look at his watch. "Damnit! There's blood on the screen, I can't read it!"

Koenma whipped out a remote control and pressed a button. A large screen appeared from behind the four. They all turned around to see large digital numbers appear in front of them.

"I'm later then I thought!" Kurama yelled and began running out the office. "Bye all! I need to get home to finish my homework!"

Everyone watched him leave. "Shouldn't you two be running off to finish your homework too?" Botan looked at Yusuke and Kuwabara, who looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Us? Homework? Do it?!" Yusuke clutched at his sides while Kuwabara was on the ground laughing his ass off.

Botan looked at them both and sweat dropped. "You should have known better to ask that."

Botan nodded and looked around. "Where did Hiei go?"

Koenma shrugged. "I guess he had something to do."

Botan nodded again. "Now…what are we going to do about those two?"

"We need to get them to stop laughing so we can shove them out of here."

"Yes…but how?"

"I got it…If you two don't stop laughing and leave. I'm going to strip in front of you."

Yusuke and Kuwabara immediately stopped laughing. "Geez man, you could have just asked. No need to scare us half to death like that."

"Yea I mean…I don't need to be scarred for life."

Koenma grew angry at this and pointed towards the door. "Just get out now!"

Yusuke shoved his hands in his pockets and began walking with Kuwabara out the door. "See you pacifier breath!" They left and the doors closed behind them.

"Stupid idiots."(a/n ah, redundancy)  Koenma looked down at his desk.

Botan lifted his chin and looked into his large brown eyes. "They're just jealous, cause your so much cuter then them." (a/n, especially Kuwabara XD)  She removed his pacifier and kissed him on the mouth. "Now, what about this little stripping deal…care to do it still?"

Koenma eyes widen and he blushed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kurama burst through his front door and ran up the stairs to his room. He quickly got out of his clothes, not noticing the little fire youkai sitting in his tree, and tossed them into his hamper. He went into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

Hiei was sitting in the tree blushing. _That baka fox. Doesn't even bother to make sure the curtains are closed before stripping. _Hiei blushed again as he recalled the fox hastily undressing himself and his mind pictured himself undressing the fox as quickly. _Ah, got to stop thinking like that. _

After a few minutes (a/n quick shower, quick being key people) Kurama stepped out of the shower, followed by a lot of steam. He held a brush with one hand, while the other helped hold up the towel wrapped around his waist. He looked around his room and at his bed stand. He walked over, still slightly dripping and looked at his clock. His eyes widened. "I better hurry." He began to quickly brush his hair and walked over to his drawers to pull out of his pajamas. He picked out a green pair and placed his brush done on top of the dresser. He slipped the towel off and kicked it back into the bathroom. He put on his boxers then pajama bottoms. He slipped on the shirt, but didn't bother to button it up; instead he sat at his desk and flipped on the lamp. Opening up his book bag, he removed a few books just as a car pulled up in the driveway. 

"Shuiichi! I'm home!"

"Hi mother!""

Soft footsteps were heard coming up the stairs. Shiori knocked softly on the door and opened it. "Oh, I see your doing homework."

"Hai, kasaan, I'm almost done."

"That's my boy. I've had a tiring day at work, so I'm heading off to bed. Don't stay up late."

"I won't" _At least I hope not."_

"Well, goodnight Shuiichi."

"Night mother."

Shiori closed the door as she left the room.

Kurama sighed and leaned back with his arms behind his head.

"The perfect crime."

Kurama nearly fell out of his chair when he heard that voice. He quickly spun around to face the window.

"Hiei! How long have you been there?"

"Just as your mother arrived."

"Oh okay, good. Because I don't think I closed the curtains when I changed and stuff. You know, how when it's dark outside and light inside. You can see everything clearly"

Hiei blushed and quickly turned to face out the window and mumbled. "You're telling me."

"Eh? What was that Hiei?"

"Nothing, I was just wondering if you still had some of my spare clothes laying around?"

"Yes I do." Kurama stood up and walked over to his closet and began rummaging through it. "Blue or black shirt?"

"Hn, doesn't matter to me. I just want to get out of these blood soaked clothes."

"Okay." Kurama tossed him a blue shirt, in which Hiei easily caught, and went back to rummaging in the closet for pants.

Hiei got off the windowsill and looked to Kurama's desk with the books lying open. "How much of this ningen crap do you have to do?" He looked over to Kurama who was still looking for his extra pair of pants. Kurama waved a hand out from behind the closet door.

"Not much just a poem to write. Where could those pants be?" Kurama got down on his knees and began to dig through and clothes that fell off the hangars.

"What the hell is a poem?" He took off his shirt and poked at the paper. "I bet it's something stupid." He tossed his dirty shirt where Kurama placed his. "Am I right fox?"

"Eh? Oh well…a poem can sometimes be stupid, that's only if you want it to be…you see…I found them!" Kurama quickly stood up holding a pair of blank pants. He turned to Hiei with a victorious grin on his face but he quickly turned back to facing the closet with a pink tint to his cheeks. "It was blending in with the dark corner of my closet." Luckily Hiei was busy poking at his books.

"Well, hand them over fox."

Kurama turned to face Hiei much to his relief, and disappointment, Hiei had put on the clean shirt. He tossed the pants to Hiei and it landed on top of his head causing Kurama to chuckle. Hiei removed the pants from his head and scowled at Kurama. "Ha ha, very funny."  He began to walk towards Kurama.

"Whoa, I'm sorry I just laughed a little."

"What? No baka fox, the bathroom is right behind you. Unlike some people, I change in privacy."

Kurama turned around to see, he was in fact standing next to the bathroom somewhat.

"Unless you would like to see my change my pants in front of you fox, you better move."

Kurama smirked at Hiei. "That's a very intriguing proposition you have their Hiei."

"What in all three worlds are you saying fox?!" Hiei backed away a bit and stared at the fox.

Kurama looked at Hiei's eyes very seriously, but after the first ten seconds Kurama broke out in laughter. He ruffled Hiei's hair. "I was just joking Hiei, you take things to seriously." He walked over to his desk and plopped down in his chair. "Well, you can go in now."

Hiei was blushing at the small and simple fact that Kurama messed with his hair. "Hn" He made his way into the bathroom and practically threw the door shut. He leaned against it and looked around the bathroom. _Why does the fox insist on doing stuff like that, making me blush like one of those stupid girls at his baka school._  He took off his pants and changed into his clean ones. He walked over to the mirror to make sure his stupid blush was gone. _Okay, good._ He made his way back over to the door when he kicked something soft. _What the?_ He bent down to pick up the towel Kurama had used. It was still slightly moist but Hiei didn't care. He hugged it against him and smelt it. Inhaling Kurama's scent, wishing he could hold the kitsune and get the scent directly from him. He opened his eyes lazily loosening his tight hug on the towel. He sighed then quickly realized. _That fox is out in his room…I better get out there before he suspects something…or something…I just better get out there. _He swiftly took another whiff of the towel, and then tossed it aside opening the door slowly and calmly.

"So fox, you going to tell me what that poem junk is about?"

"Oh yea, well. A poem is where, you write down what you feel. If you're in a stupid silly mood, your poem will usually reflect that."

"So, it's a bunch of ningen emotions down on paper?"

Kurama sighed, "I guess you can say that Hiei."

"Hn, other stupid ningen thing."

Kurama brushed his hand through his hair. "I don't know what 'stupid' ningen emotion to right about."

"You said it was about mood, so write about what your feeling now baka." Hiei made his way over to the window and put on his cloak and boots. He stood on the windowsill ready to leave. He turned to Kurama and was surprised to see emerald eyes staring into his. "You should listen to what you say yourself." He leapt out the window onto the tree, and then onto Kurama's roof. Where he was going to go from there, only Hiei knew.

Kurama got up and closed the window, leaving it unlocked incase the weather became bad. He plopped down in his chair and sighed. _What am I feeling now? I feel tired because I just killed a bunch of demons with a whip made from a rose?_ Kurama chuckled at his own stupid thoughts. He leaned back in his chair and looked around his room thinking. _I could always write about Shiori. _He leaned forward and began to stroke the petal of one his roses that sat in a vase. "Can you tell me what to write roses?" He gazed at the roses when an idea struck him. He began to write, realizing how stupid he was; it was what he was feeling, so why not write about it?

After a good while, and reworking. His poem was complete. He turned off his lamp and happily lay down on his bed. He took of his shirt and tossed it aside, it was to hot for one. Glancing at his desk once more, he silently thanked his roses before drifting off into sleep. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kurama rolled over and hit the annoying alarm clock with it's incessant buzzing. _I need to tell Koenma to give us earlier missions. _He sighed and got out of bed, putting his shirt back on. He headed downstairs to eat breakfast. (a/n I don't brush my teeth before eating, so neither is he X3)

"Kurama?" Botan was floating on her oar outside the fox's bedroom. She gently tried to open the window, and to her surprise it was unlocked. She flew in and landed softly next to his desk. "Might as well leave this here. He'll get it when he gets his homework." She pulled a paper from he kimono sleeve and placed it on top of his poem. "There my job is done." She announced happily to herself and was made to leave when her natural Botan curiosity got the best of her. "I wonder what he had to do, to run out of Koenma's office like that."  She pushed the Rekai document away and took up the poem. "Ooo, a poem."

She began to read, and when she finished she was shocked. "I've got to do something!!!" She practically screamed as she hopped on her oar and flew out the window.

Kurama walked back up the stairs and into his room. He looked to see his window open and immediately went into alert. He carefully crept over to the window and looked out from it. _No one…_He turned around sharply incase the person or thing was in his room. He glanced around his room and noticed a paper on his desk that wasn't there the night before. Picking it up, he read it and calmed down. It was a letter from Koenma inviting them for dinner. _It was just Botan then._ Officially calmed down, Kurama finished his morning routine and headed off towards another day of school. (a/n to lazy to type it all out, changing, putting stuff into his backpack etc)

Meanwhile, in the Rekai

Botan flew through the balcony window leading into Koenma's office and crashed into George.

"Botan!" Koenma hastily stood out of his chair and made his way past the flying papers to Botan's side. "Are you okay?" He took her hand and looked into her eyes.

"Huh? What? OH!" She hastily stood up. "Kurama needs our help?"

Koenma stood up as well and looked at her shocked. "Why?  Something has happened?"

"Well you see. I went to go deliver that invitation. And I saw something on Kurama's desk and. WE NEED TO DO SOMETHING!"

"Botan-chan, calm down. Tell me what this is about and I'll see what I can do, especially if it involves Kurama."

"Okay, first, let me tell you what I saw…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

An agonized scream could be heard for at least a mile away as the large youkai fell to the ground in a mass of blood.

Hiei wiped off the blood from his katana with a piece of cloth ripped from the former youkai's tunic. After cleaning it threw the cloth down on the youkai. "Baka demon, tells him to mess with me." He sheathed his katana and made his way over to rest in a tree for a bit. He quickly found a large tree and leaped up to the highest branch he could and settled down. He looked below him to the clearing.

In the middle lay the corpse of the youkai who so foolishly tried to attack Hiei while he was training. He glanced up to the sky to see it was still relatively light. _The fox is probably at school right about now…_Hiei cursed himself for thinking of the fox again. He scowled and adjusted himself on the branch more crossing his arms and staring out at the sky some more. _Hn…what is that?_

An object seemed to be flying towards him. _Probably just some baka bird. _He watched the object more, as it got closer and closer. _Well, it seems I was right about the baka part. _Hiei stood up on the branch and waited for the ferry-girl to come deliver whatever news she had.

"HIEI!" She nearly crashed into the tree as she zoomed towards him. (a/n oh yea, I don't really have anything against Botan, unless she is paired with Kurama or Hiei )

"Hn, what is it?" He watched her fly back over to him and hover in front of him. She fixed up her hair some and looked at him very seriously.  "Kurama needs your help!"

Hiei's heart pounded in his chest. _What was wrong with Kurama, how badly is he hurt? Why him? _All these questions and many more buzzed around in Hiei's head, but of course, he didn't ask them. He casually looked at Botan, and just as casually asked. "Why can't the fool or the detective help him?

"They are in school right now, and so is Kurama, and the demon is there right now!" Botan practically yelled out in frenzy.

"That fox can handle himself."

"Not if he doesn't know it's a demon he can't!

"And why wouldn't he?"

"The demon has disguised himself as a teenage girl, going to Kurama's school. He apparently has a grudge against Kurama."

_Probably for stealing something from him._ Hiei smirked inwardly.

"He has masked his youkai very well, it took us awhile to figure out his there. We fear that, he will attack Kurama very soon. We need you to be there to watch out for this girl."

Botan whipped out a picture of a girl with rather innocent looking girl, with slightly shorter then shoulder length hair. It was brown, but had faded black dye remaining.

"He cleverly chose a girl who has all the same classes as Kurama, so he apparently has been watching him for some time."

 Hiei snatched the picture of from Botan and looked down at the girl. "Hn" He stuffed the picture into his pocket and gathered up his katana. "If this demon is weak, then I'm going to need someone to release the rest of my energy on." He looked at Botan with an evil glint in his eyes. She gulped and nodded.

"Uh…right. So hop on."

Hiei narrowed his eyes as she patted her oar.

"I would rather not."

"But it would be faster this way, like I said, the demon could attack at any moment."

Hiei glared at the oar. _Just get on the damned oar! Kurama needs your help! _He growled and reluctantly sat on the oar, grasping for dear life as she took off with a burst of speed.

"We'll be there in no time!" Botan leaned forward making the oar go faster.

_Fox, be okay._

 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The bell rang loudly as the kids rushed out the door to get to their next class before being late.

He gathered up his books and placed them in his backpack, slung it over his shoulder, and headed for the door.

"Bye Mrs. Krinaia."

"Bye Shuiichi, you have a nice afternoon."

Kurama enjoyed his botany class, not only was it very easy for him, but the teacher was nice too. She was somewhat a short woman, young, and very nice. She voiced her opinions on matters that were important to her. She also didn't mind when Yusuke randomly stopped by their school. She actually treated him pretty nicely when he came by, offering him a drink of water on hot days, saying he must be tired from all the walking. Kuwabara was treated as nicely, but she tolerated him.

"You too." He walked out the door and into the hall, making his way to his literature class. How he hated this walk down this particular hall. It was bad enough having girls constantly bat their eyelashes at you, but this hallway was by far the worst. To get to his next class, he would have to pass by _her._ She was the worst of them all, having no sense of others privacy, she would come up to Kurama and hug him. Kurama shuddered when he remembered the day she "accidentally" fell on him, knocking him backwards, and her lips "accidentally" landed on his. Let's just say, Kurama needed a new bottle of toothpaste after he got home.

"Shuiichi-kun!"

Right on time, and at the same place too. There was no avoiding it.

"Hi Chiko." Kurama sighed as she came towards him.

"Teehee, I told you not to call me that, you know what I want you to call me."

Kurama sighed. "Hi Chi-chan"

She batted her eyelashes and latched herself on to him making her little group of friends green with envy. "How was your day Shuii-kun?"

_Fine into I had to walk down this hallway. _"Fine, I guess."

"That's great"

Kurama gently pried her off of him. "How was your day?" _Damnit…why don't I just strangle my self with my rose whip right now? _

Chiko's eyes shone and she looked up at Kurama. "Well…" She took a huge breath. _Here it comes…_

"During first period, there was this girl and she was like. Shuiichi is so cute, and I was all, yea he is, but he's totally mine. She was all Nu-uh, and I said you were. I don't know what gave her the crazy idea she had a chance with you, when you so clearly like me. Oh my gosh, there she is now!"

Chiko pointed down the hall to Yuki. "I can't believe she has the nerve to be here, I bet she's going to try and take you away from me. And we all know" She waved to her friends behind her. "That your so clearly mine." She latched her self onto Kurama again and looked up at him. "Don't you think that's she crazy Shuii-kun?"

He sighed inwardly and gently pushed her away from her. He met Yuki once at the library. From what he had received from her that day, she wasn't as bad as Chiko.

He had a quick mental image of what Chiko would do if he said she wasn't half bad. It would be like telling Hiei that he should be a better friend with Kuwabara, cause Kuwabara was a great person. He began to smile and Chiko looked at him quizzically.

"Are you smiling cause you agree with me Shuii-kun?"

Someone save me… 

"Kids! Get to your classes, the bell is about to ring."

_Thank you Inari. _Kurama was never happier to see Ms. Wynter. He quickly brushed past Chiko. "Uh, I've got to get to class." He walked passed by Ms. Wynter and smiled. "Thank you." Ms. Wynter nodded and gestured to the kids still gathered in the hall. "I said get to class, all of you, shoo shoo."  Kurama gladly sat by his seat by the window and leaned back. _Sweet relief. _

Just on cue, the bell rang through the halls. Sending the kids running to their classes before their teachers shut the door on them. Ms. Wynter looked out down the hall to the right then left. She spotted one her students practically sprinting down the hall. He spotted her and slowed down to a walk when he got to the door.

"Sorry Ms. Wynter."

Instead of berating him so, she smiled and ruffled his hair some. "Just try not to do it again Vincent." 

"Yes mam." Vincent took his seat by Kurama and began to pull books out of his bag.

"Heh, late again? Just be lucky she's nice and seems to favor you a bit."

"Ha, I think she favors you more anyways."

"Aw, is someone jealous?"

Vincent looked at Ms. Wynter quickly then down at his books blushing. "Hush you."

After another quick scan of the halls, Ms. Wynter finally closed the door and walked back to her desk.

"Welcome all, I do hope everyone was successful in writing an interesting poem."

Everyone nodded in agreement and waited for her to continue.

Ms. Wynter and Ms. Krinaia were probably the most liked teachers of them all; youngest too, they were barely older then Kurama and the rest of the students. They preferred to be called by their first names. Ms. Krinaia was Stella, while Ms. Wynter was Nera.  Just as Stella, Nera was nice, but she was the sarcastic one. She mostly wore her hair down, and even put in red highlights in her hair. She didn't mind when Yusuke came either, and she tolerated Kuwabara too.

"Now, so that you weren't the only ones who had to suffer last night. I also wrote a poem."

Everyone looked up the front and waited for her to read it, wondering what she could have possibly written.

"It's probably about teaching or something like that." A kid spoke up causing the kids next to him in the back of the room to laugh.

"No actually Ken, it's about a video game I enjoy to play."

Ken leaned back in his chair. "Is it a thrilling spelling game? Ooh, deadly." The kids laughed again.

Nera cleared her throat and looked at the rest of the class.

" Death by Pink, by Nera Wynter."

"Oh the title frightens me so!" Ken pretended to faint as the other kids laughed. Kurama, Vincent, Stan and a few other students continued to listen to her intently.

" I beat the men clothed in white so easily, slicing with my dragon sword, combo's increasing slowly. Then they changed to be clothed in black. I didn't care; I changed too, even with a new shuriken to aid me. Then I met the zombies, vicious creatures, with a love to make me dead. Nothing a good fire spell or a good pair of upgraded vigoorian flails can't take care of. Everything was good, till I met pink. With no means of escape, no help with extra potions of life. Me, my sword, and her pink. Trying numbers of combos with my sword, ducking rolling, running off the walls. None of them worked, she killed me. But I still hold hope, I'll get her good."

Ken leaned forward in his chair and had his mouth open like a fish. "That sounds like Ninja Gaiden."

"That because my dear Ken, it is." She placed her poem on her desk and sat on the front. "Have you played it before?"

Ken slowly nodded.

"Isn't it a fun game? I think so, so that's why I chose to right my poem about it." She smirked and looked directly at Ken. "My spelling game isn't as fun as it." She ran her hand through her hair and looked at the rest of the class. "Who would like to go next?"

No one raised his or her hand. They all looked away or fiddled with the poem on their desk. "What, are you all afraid to follow my wonderful poem?" A few silent chuckles were heard in parts of the class.

"Do we have to read ours?"

"Yes Shadow, it gives the poem a better feel to it. Because, you understand the emotion you wrote so much better, then if I read it." She looked to Shadow. She didn't like her name, so Nera was perfectly all right with calling her the nickname she chose. As with her boyfriend 'Cloud'.

Shadow looked down at her paper, then up to Nera, then down at her paper again, then up at Cloud, then down at her paper again. She sighed. "I guess I'll read mine next."

"Okay good, come up to the front of the class. And make sure to toss in hand gestures if you can."

Shadow looked at Nera wide eyed. "I have to do what?"

"Calm down Shadow, you can read your poem right there, you don't even have to stand up by your desk if you don't want to."

She sighed with relief. "I can stand up at my desk."

"Okay, then do so."

Shadow stood up and took a deep breath.

Kurama fiddled with his poem as he looked out the window, mind wandering aimlessly. He glanced around the classroom at the rest of his classmates. He noticed something glint at the corner of his eye and looked down. _Hm, Vincent's watch is pretty nice…_

Vincent was resting his head on his hand, and his watch was reflecting the suns light.

_It would be so easy to take…it's a simple clasp…I just would have too…_Kurama's hand was twitching and was slowly rising up when he was snapped out of trance with clapping.

"Thank you Shadow, that was nice…and depressing…I mean emotional."

_Curse my old habits…but stealing was fun…maybe…just…a small little trinket from the 100 yen store…_

"Who would like to go next?"

Once again, no one raised his or her hand causing Nera to sigh. "No one?

It's not like anyone will really miss it… 

"Not one?" She looked down at her feet. "I guess I can understand if no one likes me enough…to volunteer.."

It's only 100 yen…it's not that important… 

 Vincent stood up. "Ms. Wynter! I would like to read my poem now!" He practically yelled at her, like a trainee would do at boot camp. "Please mam?" Kurama was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard Vincent.

Nera looked up at Vincent and smiled. "That's a good boy there Vincent."

He blushed and fumbled for his poem on his desk causing Kurama to smirk. Vincent was a good guy, and he being a good friend to Vincent, he knew that Vincent has a crush on the teacher. "If you want…I could stand in front of the class too."

"That would be divine."

Vincent looked down at the ground as he walked to the front of the class.

"Don't be shy." She motioned for him to stand in the front of her desk as she scooted over so she wasn't right behind him.

"Hai…"

He stood where mentioned and looked up at the rest of the class. He turned around to Nera who motioned him to go on. He looked back to Kurama who slyly pointed to Nera and winked.

Vincent blushed and cleared his throat.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Never again am I riding on that thing again!"

"I didn't expect a bird to fly into us like that."

"Next time, I'm running."

"But we needed to get here as fast as we could, you don't want Kurama to get hurt, do you?"

_Of course not! _"Hn, I still think the fox can handle this demon on his own."

"Well, he should be in literature class by now, which is…on the second floor over…" Botan looked around at the building. "There."

"Hn." Hiei took off towards the direction that Botan pointed out. He found a tree by that window and leaped up into the branches, hiding in the foliage and masking his ki.

"Remember to stay hidden, and mask your ki Hiei. We don't want to alert Kurama or the demon that you're here"

He made himself comfortable and removed the picture of the girl. He looked at it quickly and back into the room. _Hn, there she is._ She was sitting right behind Kurama and was watching him. Hiei growled at the thought of her constantly staring at him. Even if she wasn't a demon. He looked over to Kurama who was poking the kid next to him laughing. The said kid was blushing and trying to bat Kurama's hand away. He went a little closer so he could hear what they were saying. It was simple because the windows were open. (a/n remember. it was hot earlier?)

"Did you have fun standing next to her like that, eh Vincent?"

"Quiet baka!"

"So I take that as a yes…you know she's our teacher right?"

"She's only about 4 years older…"

Kurama poked Vincent again. "Whatever you say."

Vincent stuck his tongue out and faced the front of the class again.

Kurama, satisfied with his torturing leaned back in his chair and watched as another kid read his poem.

Hiei was disgusted with all the ningen feelings he just heard. He began toying with the idea of burning a few of the leaves around him and tossing them at the girl still staring at Kurama. He plucked at leaf and looked at it closely. _This would be perfect…_

"Shuiichi." He looked up to see this girl motion to Kurama.

"Yes Nera?"

"It seems no one wants to openly volunteer anymore, so I was wondering if you would like to read yours next."

"Of course he wouldn't mind." Vincent cheerfully put his arm around Kurama. "It's a great poem, and he was just dieing to read it."

"That's great. Would you mine coming down here too, to read it?"

"He wouldn't mind that either" Vincent removed his arm and patted Kurama on the back. "Isn't that right buddy?"

Kurama looked at Vincent and narrowed his eyes. "Of course I wouldn't, thank you Vincent…"

Vincent winked "No problem" He had a huge grin across his face at he watched Kurama walk to the front of the class.

Kurama turned around and faced the class. "Swimming by Shuiichi Minamino."

_That was what he was feeling like? He spent the night writing about swimming, what the hell gave him the idea for swimming?" _Hiei watched Kurama intently as he placed the poem down on the desk and turned to face the class again. 

Let me swim in those pools,

To get lost in the perfect circle

Even if it is stormy and hazy

I'll still swim

But I prefer when it's sunny

Reflecting happiness,

Even sparkling, like rubies.

But those pools are better then any gem

I can swim in them forever.

If you would only let me

Instead, you close them off

With a mask, and scowl

But, I so desperately want to swim

Can I ask you?

I'm afraid I can't

Not only would you say no

I wouldn't even get to gaze from afar

You would leave

Taking your pools with you.

Don't leave, I love those pools

And the one who owns them.

Kurama looked down at the ground and walked back to his seat. Everyone watched him in awe. He knew his own poem by heart, saying each line with such gracefulness pausing in all the right places, feeling it with even more emotion. Kurama sat down and looked to the rest of the class who was watching him.

"Wow…" Vincent's eyes were wide. "That blows my poem out of the water." He patted Kurama's shoulder. "Great job"

Everyone else began to clap. "Awesome job Shuiichi."

Kurama looked at everyone and blushed as they continued to congratulate him on his poem. After a minute or two, Nera decided to calm down the class.

"Yes yes, we all agree. That was an excellent poem Shuiichi, now who wants to go next?"

"Do we have to? I don't any of ours can match up to that." Everyone nodded in agreement and Nera sighed.

"Well, if everyone feels that way. Just pass your poems up." She walked to each of the desk in the front of each row and collected the poems. Making sure they were even, she tapped them on the desk and placed them on hers.

Knock Knock

"Come in."

The door opened slowly to reveal Stella. "Sorry if I'm disturbing anything."

"No not at all, we were going to continue to read poems, but my class chickened out."

"I'm sorry to hear that…"

"It's no big deal. What brings you here?"

"Ah, Yusuke came to my class looking for Shuiichi."

Yusuke popped his head out from behind Stella in the doorway and waved. "So, seeing as he is in the class right now…care to take him?"

"No problem, that one orange haired kid isn't here to, is he?"

"You mean that Kuwabara kid? No, not today."

"Then let the kid in" Nera opened the door fully, "Come in Yusuke, you know where Shuiichi sits."

"Hai, bye Stella." He walked past her and began to walk towards Kurama while Stella and Nera talking, getting stares from some kids, especially the girls.  A few girls 'whispered' to their friends. "How is Shuiichi friends with a delinquent like him?" "I dunno, but he's pretty cute."

Yusuke smirked and shoved his hands in his pockets and walked over to Kurama and pulled a seat in front of his desk.

"So, I hear you chickened out from reading your poem? The great fox?"

"Fox?" Vincent looked back and forth between Kurama and Yusuke.

"Oh, that's nothing…just something I rather not get into." Kurama narrowed his eyes at Yusuke. "And I did not 'chicken out'. I was the last to read my poem."

"Yea, it was awesome, no one wanted to follow it up."

"Oh really, awesome you say?" Yusuke looked at Vincent who nodded and looked at some other kids who nodded as well. He looked back at Kurama who blushed. "That good, what was it about?"

Kurama looked down and fiddled with his notebook. "Nothing really…"

_Nothing really is right, I though Kurama would write something better then swimming in some pools. He ran out of Koenma's office to write about swimming. Cutting down on our time together…fighting…Baka Kitsune!  _(a/n good ole dense Hiei XD don't kill me for making him like that ..;;)

"Nothing really?! It was a great poem Shuiichi." The 'demon' girl batted her eyelashes at him, and almost swooned.

Hiei glared at the girl. _Hn, trying to get on his good side so she can get him alone…wait…Yusuke is here. He could take care of the demon. Wait! He doesn't care about his school like the fox does, so Botan could have got him to help kill this demon._

Hiei leaned back in the tree and crossed his arms. "Something is wrong here…why wouldn't Botan get Yusuke?" He looked back into the classroom to see the 'Nera' woman, back in the front of the classroom writing on the board. Hiei stood up on the tree branch and looked to the sky. "Botan, you have better have a good reason for dragging me here." He jumped off the tree branch and made his way to the Rekai.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Did you ever wonder what would happen if Hiei discovered you lied to him?" Koenma propped his head up on his hand as he rested his elbow on the desk, sucking at his pacifier thoughtfully.

Botan twirled her hair around one finger as she sat on Koenma's desk. "Don't be silly, he'll be too busy with Kurama, and confessing his feelings to him to really care why I lied to him." She leaned back onto her hands and tilted her head to Koenma. "So, he should be thanking me later on."

He leaned back in his chair and looked at Botan. "I'm not sure, what makes you so sure if Hiei loves Kurama back?"

"Aw come on, everyone practically knows it. Well, I know I do, Keiko and Yukina too, and Yukina is his sister."

Koenma sighed, "If you say so Botan…"

"I know so, trust me." She winked at him and began to lean forward to kiss him on the cheek.

"Botan!"

She instead fell forward and off the desk.

"Are you okay Botan-chan?"

She quickly stood up and brushed herself off, of course. She looked over to Hiei who stood with his arms crossed looking at her, showing no concern for her well-being.

"So, Hiei, what brings you here?" Koenma turned his attention to Hiei.

"Shouldn't you be with Kurama?" She sat on Koenma's arm rest and also turned her attention towards him.

"Hn, why should I be? That demon was to easy to kill."

Botan leaped jumped off the armrest wide-eyed, and Koenma's mouth opened causing his pacifier to drop out.

"You killed her?! Why Hiei?"

"Hn, you told me too, when she made to strike, I struck first."

Botan looked at Koenma, then at Hiei. "So she really was a demon?"

Hiei narrowed his eyes and growled. "So you did lie to me…"

Botan gulped nervously, "I…I…don't know what your talking about."

Hiei closed his eyes and clenched his fist. "You said, a demon in disguise was going to attack Kurama at his school. You claimed, Yusuke could not come because he had school. So, when I was watching over Kurama. Guess who came in?" He shot a glare at Botan.

"Yu…Yusuke?"

"Yes, so unless, that demon is _that_ powerful. I don't see why, I had to come there, when Yusuke so clearly could have."

Botan was inching towards the back of Koenma's chair as he sat there nervously sweating.

"I had to sit there, listening and watching some ningen fools, read what Kurama called them to be "poems", basically a bunch on stupid feelings down on stupid paper!"

Botan peeked from behind the chair. "Did you hear Kurama's?"

"Yes I did, and for someone who rushed home to do it. He could have written something better then that!"

Botan came out from behind the chair with a look of anger. "What are you talking about Hiei? That poem was beautiful! I'm amazed he could have written that in such a short time!" She glared at Hiei as he glared at her.

"It was a stupid poem!"

"No it wasn't! I read it myself, and it was amazing! I don't see why you can't get that through your head."

"There was nothing great about it! It was about swimming!"

Botan was about to yell back but instead softly spoke. "Swimming?"

"Yes, you heard me, and you even read it yourself. It was about how he loved to swim."

"Oh dear…" She clutched her kimono over her heart. "You don't get it do you?"

"What is there to get? He wanted to swim." He huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

She slowly shook her head and motioned Hiei to come over. "Come here Hiei, I have to show you something."

"What?" He impatiently growled.

"Just come here."

He growled again but walked over and stood in front of Botan. She reached into her kimono sleeve and pulled out a compact mirror. She opened it and faced it towards him. "It's a mirror, nothing special."

"No, look into the mirror. What do you see?"

He narrowed his eyes and looked at it. "I see my eyes."

"Yes, what shape are they?"

"Round, I don't need a mirror to know that." He crossed his arms and leaned on one leg.

"Okay, remember Kurama's poem?" Hiei nodded. "What gem did he describe the pools to sparkle as?"

"Rubies."

"Yes, now look back into the mirror, and tell me what colour your eyes are."

Hiei looked back into the mirror. "Red."

"Right, now…lets try to recall Kurama's poem."

Hiei sighed impatiently. "He said he wanted to swim, and get lost in them. Something about rubies…"

Botan nodded, "Do you recall the rest?"

He sighed again. "Yes, he said something about not being able to, cause the person owning the pools would always close them off." (a/n..we're getting there…)

"That's right, now, the ending."

"It was some stupid thing about loving the owner but not being able to tell him cause he would leave, I don't recall the precise details, because I was too busy trying to 'protect' Kurama from the 'demon'"

She closed the compact mirror and put it back into her kimono sleeve. "That's exactly right."

"I already knew that, it doesn't make the poem any better, and I don't see what that mirror had to do with it." 

She sighed and looked at him. "Hiei, pools cannot reflect happiness, and usually aren't red. There is something that can, and are red."

Hiei narrowed his eyes at her as he thought. _What is this ditz talking about? _

She pulled out the mirror and tapped it. Hiei's eyes widened and he looked between her and Koenma. "Are you saying it was a poem about eyes?"

Koenma stood up and placed his arms around Botan's shoulders in a type of leaning hug. "Not just anyone's eyes. Yours Hiei."

"What?"

"Yes Hiei, it's your eyes he wants to 'swim' in, but like the poem said…you usually keep them guarded, and he can't say anything in fear of you running." 

He looked down to the ground then back up to the Rekai residents. "I need to go now…" He turned around and walked towards the door. At the doors, he turned around and smirked at Botan. "You still lied to me…" He gave an evil laugh and walked out, closing the door behind him.

"Oh, I hope he does the right thing."

Koenma didn't answer but instead walked over to his desk and sat down. He opened up a drawer and removed a piece of paper and pen. He placed it on the desk and began writing.

"Koenma? What are you doing?" She walked over to him, he leaned back in his chair and she sat on his lap. "Are you writing a poem for me?" She rubbed his cheek with hers.

"No, I'm writing your will to when Hiei seeks his vengeance on you."

She hit the back of his head and laughed.

"Ouch…" Koenma laughed too, and shifted himself so that Botan fell slightly. He looked down at her face, which now rested almost in his lap. "That hurt." He looked sternly at her, and she looked back at him with large innocent eyes. She clutched her hands together and brought them up to her face.

"Oh, I'm sooo sorry mighty Koenma-sama."

"Got that straight, you should be sorry."

She began to laugh and Koenma smirked. He leaned down and took her lips with his own. (a/n okay…now to the reason your probably reading this. the kxh scene o)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kurama gazed up the sky and let the wind blow is hair back. He couldn't wait to get home, to drink a cold glass of milk (a/n good for the bones, ya know?) and maybe eat some cookies with that milk. He slowly closed his eyes but still kept walking forward.

"Oi! Shuiichi! Wait up!" He stopped walking and opened his eyes, but he kept his gaze up at the sky.

Vincent ran up beside him, slightly panting. He looked to Kurama and then up at the sky. "What are ya looking at?"

Kurama smiled and turned his gaze to Vincent. "Just the sky."

"Does it somehow remind you of that one person from that poem of yours?"

He looked back at the sky. "Not right now it doesn't, speak to me at night, and it will."

"Um…sure."

Kurama looked back to Vincent and began walking again. "Sorry, now what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Oh yea, did you happen to copy down the instructions for our Literature homework?" He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked beside Kurama.

He sighed, "Yes I did, why didn't you?"

"Oh…ha ha, ya see….your friend Yusuke kept distracting me."

"Sure Vincent, sure…why didn't you just ask Nera?"

"I couldn't, her friend Stella was talking to her and stuff."

"Okay…why not ask her now?"

"What?"

He pointed down the street. Vincent turned to and saw Nera rollerblading towards them.

"See, she's coming right toward us. You can ask her, when she comes by." He waved to her and she waved back.

"But…But…"

"Hey, people seem to come closer faster when rollerblading, aren't I right?" He patted Vincent's back. "You have fun asking her."

He blushed and looked at Nera then back to Kurama. "Where are you going?"

"This is where I turn. If I kept walking this way, I don't think I would get home very soon." He laughed and began to turn down the street.

"Hi Vincent." Nera pulled stopped by Vincent and looked down the street to see Kurama laughing as he walked away. "Hey, why is he so happy? You tell him a joke?"

Vincent looked down the street at Kurama and cursed the day he told him about his crush.

Kurama removed his keys from his pocket as he neared his house. He whistled a commercial tune (a/n don't you hate that?) and twirled the keys around his finger. Taking a glance in the mailbox to find nothing, he opened his gate and strolled up to his front door.  Taking the key with the red key ring, he unlocked the door and stepped it.

"Honey! I'm home!." Kurama shouted and laughed at his own stupidity. He knew that no one was home, but he did it anyways. (a/n I do it all the time XD) Walking into the kitchen he went to the cupboard and pulled out a cup and placed it on the counter. Turning his attention to the refrigerator he opened it and removed the milk.

"Low Fat…delicious." He shrugged and poured himself a glass. He placed the milk back and shut the door. He was about to take the glass upstairs when he spotted the cookie jar on the fridge top. Looking at it, and then at his glass of low fat milk. "Hm, it might drown out the watery taste." He reached up and grabbed the cookie jar and opened it. "Now, what kind to get." He shook the jar some to get a better view of the cookies, he didn't want to touch all the cookies with his hands. "Perfect." He reached in and grabbed two sugar cookies and two chocolate chip ones. Placing the lid back and on the fridge, he grabbed his milk and headed up the stairs.

Hiei sat on the windowsill as he waited for the fox to come up the stairs. _What is taking him so long?_

The door opened suddenly to reveal Kurama holding a glass of milk with one hand and some cookies in a napkin with another, but that wasn't what amused Hiei. What amused Hiei was that Kurama was dancing. He had his eyes closed and was swaying his hips to an unknown beat. He placed the items of food on the desk; eyes still closed, and made his way dancing over to the bathroom. "Ooo my little pretty one, pretty one…" Hiei had to try and keep his laughter in check. He was about to make his presence noticed when Kurama jumped out of the bathroom, shirtless and with brush in hand. He flung his hair and 'sung' into the 'microphone'. "My My My My My, WHOA!" That did it for Hiei.

"Nice performance fox." He titled his head back and began to laugh.

Kurama stopped dancing and turned to see Hiei laughing on his windowsill. The blush on his cheeks rivaled the colour of his hair. He cleared his throat and straitened his hair some. "What, What brings you here Hiei?"

Hiei looked at the fox, not laughing, but still highly amused.  "My clothes."

Kurama sat down and propped his feet on the desk and took a cookie. He took a bite then looked at Hiei. Chewing on the cookie he looked Hiei up and down. "They look pretty normal, what's new about them?"

Hiei narrowed his eyes, "My other ones, did you wash them?"

Kurama leaned forward and shrugged as he drank some of his milk. Turning to face Hiei again. "No."

"Why not?"

"Need more detergent." Kurama looked around for his napkin that fell on the floor. "Ah well." He used the back of his hand to wipe away the small milk mustache he had.

"Wow, fox, I thought we were the clean one."

He shrugged again and took another cookie. "Want one Hiei?" He extended a chocolate chip one to him. "They're good."

"Hn." He took it and bit off half.

"Your welcome."

"Hn."

Hiei looked out the window while Kurama continued to munch on his cookies, also gazing out the window.

"AH!"

Hiei turned around and looked at Kurama. "What's your problem fox?"

"It's cold." Kurama stood up and grabbed the napkin off the floor and began to wipe away the milk that spilt on his chest. (a/n wow. he's messy XD) He faced Hiei while still wiping off any remaining milk. " But, no use crying over spilt milk." He laughed but Hiei didn't get it.

"Why aren't you wearing a shirt?"

Kurama looked up from wiping his chest. "Too hot for one."

"Hn, didn't notice."

"Yea, I've been wondering about that…"

"What?"

"Give me your cloak."

"What? Why?"

"Just give it to me."

Hiei looked at the fox and narrowed his eyes.

"Please?"

_Damnit, he just had to say please, and with that look too. _He stood up and off the windowsill. Removing his scarf to take off his cloak, he tossed it to Kurama. He caught it easily and looked at it.

"Hmm…"

Hiei raised an eyebrow as he watched Kurama inspect the cloak.  He widened his eyes when he saw him whirl it around and put it on. After a minute or two, Kurama had successfully put it on.

"A bit snug."

A bit was to say the least. Just as Kurama's clothes were to big on Hiei, Hiei's were too small for Kurama. Kurama walked over to his dresser mirror and turned around to see his back and stuff better. "I think I look quite dashing, don't you Hiei?"  He turned around to face Hiei.

"Hn." Hiei could just feel the heat rise up into his cheeks as he watched the fox. The black cloak outlined his torso very well, especially since he had no shirt on. Kurama smiled and sat on his bed facing Hiei.

"Aren't you going to take it off?"

"No, I'm going to see how long I can wear this, until I begin to get hot."

"Fox."

"Yes Hiei?"

"Your stupid."

"I know Hiei." He smiled at Hiei and then laid down to gaze up at the ceiling.

"Tell me something fox…"

"Mh?"

"In one of those ningen poems, why doesn't one just say what they mean?"

"What do you mean Hiei?"

"After you told me about it, I went to see my sister. She said they were wonderful things and even read me some."

"Sounds lovely."

"Sure, but when she finished I didn't get why someone would get money for writing some of the stuff they did."

"Eh?"

"She read me on poem about rabbits. I thought it was stupid, but she said, it was so meaningful. That it meant freedom and death at the same time." (a/n I don't know if there is a poem like that ..;;; )

"Well Hiei, that's what makes poems great, you can say all the things you feel, and cleverly hide them in different words."

"But won't people get the meaning eventually."

"Yea, I guess so, but it helps people express emotions, because not all people just take action like you Hiei." Kurama laughed and propped himself up on his elbows to look at Hiei. He was shocked to see Hiei right were his legs draped over the bed. "Hiei?"

He didn't say anything. Instead he crawled over Kurama's legs and sat on his stomach. He looked him straight in the eyes, unblinking. Kurama turned his face away and blushed. "Wha…what are you doing?"

"Fox, look at me." He took his hand and tilted Kurama's face to look at him. Emerald eyes locked onto crimson ones. Kurama's eyes widened when he saw what was hidden beneath those eyes.

"Hiei, why are you doing this?"

"I want to let you swim."

Kurama blushed and turned away letting his hair cover his face. "So…you read it…"

"No." He turned Kurama to face him again and brushed away his hair. "I heard it."

Kurama's blush grew. "You were at my school."

Hiei nodded and he stroked Kurama's cheek.

"What did you think?"

He continued to stroke Kurama's cheek with his bandaged hand. "I think you're a stupid romantic." He stopped stroking his cheek and placed his forehead on Kurama's. Kurama could feel Hiei's warm breath against his face sending shivers to his body while his own breath began to grow shallower and quickly drawn. "Stupid for thinking I would run away from you."

He leaned in and took Kurama's lips with his own. He bit at Kurama's lower lip getting him a moan. As the kiss began to deepen, Kurama's arms gave way and he laid flat on the bed with Hiei still kissing him. He wrapped his arms around Hiei and began to stroke small circles on his back. He didn't want the kiss to end, but the lack of air began to grow to great and Hiei pulled away.

He looked into emerald eyes; both of their breaths were shallow.

"That was better then any poem."

"Hn" He laid his head down on Kurama's chest while he continued to stroke his back. "See what taking action can do?" Kurama smiled at Hiei's lazy tone as the little koorime began to drift off. He moved his hand up and began to pet his spiky hair, earning him a little purr.

"You won't leave me, right Hiei?"

Hiei shifted and curled up more against Kurama's chest. "No baka kitsune, like you won't leave me."

"Of course not." He shifted to accompany Hiei's weight better and his eyes widened. He stopped stroking Hiei's hair for a second to gaze down at the sleeping youkai.

He started petting his hair again. "You won't leave me…no matter what?"

"Baka fox, that's what I said."

"Even…"

"Even what?" He looked up with half lidded eyes at Kurama.

"Even if I ripped your cloak?" Kurama smiled sheepishly at Hiei.

Hiei sighed and rested his head on Kurama's chest again and closed his eyes. "Yes, even if you ripped my cloak."

Kurama began to pet Hiei's hair again and began to drift off to sleep as well.

A/n

OMG! You made it through the whole fic!!! I love you X3, Now…that you spent all that time reading it…might as well…Review? Please?! Yell at me for the long-ness, flame me for all I care, it just means you read it. Ah, don't hate me for the ending…I couldn't really think of anything and I didn't want it to be any longer then it is now….so..please review. I hope everyone liked it X3


End file.
